


While Looking At You

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Failed attempt at humor, Gross, Unrepentant Fluff, i can't believe i actually wrote this laughs, negl i cringe at myself because i find this funny but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gou has to deal with Makoto and Rin being gross. Her life is very exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Looking At You

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross. Explanation at the bottom.

It’s not like Gou minds terribly when Makoto sleeps over, in the case that Rin is back from Australia and is crashing at Gou’s apartment. Not at all. Not when he always brings her two big boxes of Pino ice cream so that she remembers to put on her earphones and blast music in attempt to make herself deaf to what is going on in her living room at night.

Not to mention that Makoto is always super careful to keep her couch unstained, and she really appreciates that.

So it isn’t like she minds, she thinks, one early morning when she blearily stumbles out of her room and towards the kitchen to get her morning coffee. She doesn’t, and clearly it isn’t Makoto’s fault, because he’s the responsible and ideal big brother, unlike her own who makes the most disapproving and betrayed frown when Gou announces that she’s dating his best friend since childhood.

She doesn’t mind—it’s just that Makoto and her brother are just. Ridiculously. Sickeningly. Gross.

Really, she thinks, as she stares at Rin and Makoto leaning on her kitchen counter, shoulders pressed against each other and each cradling a mug of coffee. There’s quiet laughter hanging in the air, warm like the early summer morning today is, and Rin’s head occasionally falls to rest against Makoto’s shoulder, messy red strands against even messier brown ones. Gou watches them exchange a string of murmurs, words indecipherable to her ears, watches their hands bump every time they move to take a sip from the mug, watches Makoto kisses the top of Rin’s head, and decides that really, she could do with less gross scenes,  _it’s way too early in the morning for this._

And she says as much, “Too early, god.”

Not enough to make them spring apart—sometimes she misses those times, months ago, when they would spring apart at the slightest sign of someone else is in the same room when they were glued to each other. In her defense, it was hilarious—but it’s enough to make them stiffen for a second and turn towards her. Gou shuffles into her kitchen, one hand covering up a yawn, and lets Rin muss her hair even further as she walks past him. “Morning.”

“Morning,” she answers half-heartedly, eyes slanting as she battles sleep long enough to search for her favorite mug. After several moments of searching in vain, she hears clatters somewhere behind her and the sound of the coffee machine pouring its content out, and then Makoto, bless his soul, hands her the mug, already filled with nearly scalding coffee, and she groans in gratitude. “You’re the best brother, Makoto-senpai.”

"I’m not out for that title, honest to god,” Makoto chuckles, proceeding to take his empty mug towards the sink. Gou rolls her eyes, hides her smile behind the rim of her mug as she takes a sip—oh yes, good coffee.  _Good_ morning, indeed.

Rin mirrors her, taking a long sip, and then his face scrunches up. “Isn’t this coffee too bitter?”

Gou blinks. From the sink, Makoto calls back, “I thought you don’t like it sweet.”

Rin snorts. “I can’t change?”

“But you hate sweets,” Gou says slowly, at the same time as Makoto returns to her side and says, “Do you want a bit of sugar to go with it?”

“Nah,” Rin shrugs, taking another sip, eyes never leaving Makoto. “I’ll just drink it while looking at you.”

Something in Gou’s brain goes white silent for a long, long moment. She blinks twice, thrice, unable to process the sentences, and then next to her, Makoto flushes.

And then as if on cue, a shade of red spread from Rin’s cheeks up to his ears similarly, except he’s grinning behind his mug. Gou is still trying to parse through what exactly is the implications of Rin’s last sentence when Makoto mutters, voice laced with laughter, with a face almost as red as a tomato, “I’m not sweet.”

“Really.” She says, and throws her gaze up to the ceiling, a silent prayer of  _oh god what have I done to deserve this_ . “Really.”

“You gotta admit that that was pretty smooth though,” Makoto tells her, as Rin snickers louder. “I didn’t see him going for that.”Really.” Gou says, louder, trying to drown her brother’s snickers. “Gross. This is way too early in the morning, oh my god.”

“That’s because you banned me from kissing him in the kitchen,” Rin salutes her with his mug before taking another sip of his coffee, and Gou honestly, genuinely hopes he’d choke. That’d serve him right.

“I’m out of here,” Gou declares, her mug cradled protectively in both hands as she glares at Rin and Makoto both, making her way out of the kitchen. “I am never going to be in the same room as you two again, not ever, god, I’m done, I refuse to watch this. Gross. Gross. Gross—“

“Does that mean I can kiss Makoto in the kitchen now?” Rin yells after her, syllables shaky with obvious laughter, and Gou spares a second before slamming the door to her room closed to flip him a finger.

There’s barely two blissful seconds of silence before she hears Rin’s angry splutter from outside: “Who taught you to do that?!”

**\-----o0o-----**

“I am so done. I’m not doing this again, Chigusa, I’m so mad, oh my god.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I mean who says that?! Who tells their boyfriend that on their face?” She drops her voice as low as she could, and makes a face. “ _‘I’ll just drink it while looking at you.’_ Gross, gross, who even—“

A snort and a laugh from the other side of the line. “Did anyone ever tell you that you do really good impressions of your brother?”

“Not my point.” Gou huffs. “I’m—ugh, Chigusa, it was so gross and lame and did I mention gross, ugh. They’ve been a couple for almost a year, this shouldn’t even be happening anymore? Right? Why does it have to be me, why is this my life, why—“

“You like it when they’re happy.”

“I like it when they’re happy.” Gou sighs, and throws herself back onto her bed. “I hate myself.”

“Uh-huh.”

“They’re still gross.”

“Of course they are.”

**\-----o0o-----**

Years later down the road, when Gou has her work attire all sharp and is waving her daughter running out of the door to school, Sousuke says, “Coffee’s too bitter.”

“Yeah?” she steps back into the kitchen, fingers curling around her own mug of coffee, relishing the warmth before bringing it to her lips. Odd, it tastes normal—the same one she usually makes every morning for both her and Sousuke. Maybe his tastebuds are shot. “Want some sugar, then?”

“Nah,” Sousuke shrugs, taking another sip, eyes never leaving her own. “I’ll just drink it while looking at you.”

A long, long silence falls between them. The kettle she left on the stove whistles faintly, rattling with hot water, and slowly, very slowly, Gou closes her eyes and very calmly sips on her coffee.

She could hear Sousuke make a face at her. “Gou, come on.”

The kettle’s whistle sounds angry, now. She sips again, careful not to spill on her perfectly ironed white blouse. She should get going soon.

“Gou,” Sousuke says. “You’re supposed to say something.”

“I will punch you in the face,” Gou tells him, and sees the corners of his lips twitch up.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You’re banned from hanging out with Oniichan ever again.”

This time, it’s a genuine grin stretching Sousuke’s face as he makes his way towards her, arms sliding around her waist, pulling her closer, her back against his chest. “Sure.”

“I’m serious. I’m also going to punch you in the face.”

“I’ll pick Kaoru up from school.”

Gou sighs, lets herself burrow further into her husband’s arms, and relents.

“Fine, you’re forgiven.”

**\-----o0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> A few hours ago a fellow Indonesian friend tweeted this:  
> 
> 
> Let me give you a loose translation of this tweet:  
>  _Bro in-law: The tea’s not too sweet._  
>  Sister: You want some sugar to add to it?  
> Bro in-law: Nah, I’ll just drink it while looking at you.  
> Me: Gross
> 
> (and apparently my kneejerk reaction after laughing for five mins straight is to write this trash. What does this say about me.)


End file.
